Juego de lealtades
by akasha-bennington
Summary: En la lucha final contra Aizen nada parecía tener sentido, todo estaba al revés, como si mirara el reflejo de un espejo. Spoilers hasta cap 408. No IchiHime.


**¡Holas!**

**Vuelvo con otro fic para la dotación anual de crack. Otra vez, el límite de palabras ha sido un horror. ¿2000 palabras para escribir un final decente de Bleach? IMPOSIBLE. Así que subí una versión resumida de una parte del fic XDDD, pero aquí tenéis el fic completo. Aún así, me hubiera gustado explicar mejor las cosas, pero bueno, espero que sea suficiente para enterarse de lo que pasa XDDD. De todas formas, al final explicaré las cosillas que pueden resultar más dudosas por si acaso alguien no entiende algo.**

Y bueno, ha sido un fic complicado _. Darle un final a Bleach es difícil y hay muchas cosas en las que no me meto, porque si tuviera que dar explicación a todo, entonces no acabaría nunca XDDDD. 

**Una cosa IMPORTANTE, no os confundáis con los personajes que aparecen como principales, esto NO es un IchiHime, sino que ellos dos son los personajes más importantes del fic, nada más (aunque en realidad salen muchos personajes importantes más, no sólo ellos)**

**Personajes:** Ichigo, Orihime, Grimmjow, Aizen, Urahara, Byakuya...  
**Pairings: **(ninguna, en realidad XD, aunque tiene un poco de Ulquihime implícito, GrimmIchi si se quiere y algo de GinRan)  
**Género: **General, drama  
**Rating: **G  
**Advertencias:** Spoilers hasta el capítulo 408  
**Número de palabras:** 7282

**Notas: **escrito para la dotación anual de crack, reto "Ley de cierre", de la comunidad de Livejournal crack_and_roll, en el que había que escribir el final de un fandom que aún no hubiera terminado. 

**Resumen: **En la lucha final contra Aizen nada parecía tener sentido, todo estaba al revés, como si mirara el reflejo de un espejo.

**Disclaimer:** Bleach, sus personajes y argumentos no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Tite Kubo y yo no gano un céntimo haciendo esto T_T

**Pues nada más, ¡espero que os guste!**

JUEGO DE LEALTADES

Aunque no era su especialidad, el ser capitán suponía ser capaz de abrir una Garganta en caso de emergencia. Lo había intentado una, dos, tres veces sin éxito. Algo debía ir mal y era lógico que empezaran a impacientarse pensando que volvían a estar atrapados en Hueco Mundo.

El capitán Kurotsuchi fue el último en abandonar el lugar y, antes de partir, informó de lo que había encontrado al abrir la puerta que les condujera al mundo humano. La batalla de la falsa Karakura había concluido, no había más que devastación y ningún rastro de sus antiguos compañeros ni tampoco de los habitantes de la ciudad, por lo que lo más probable fuera que Aizen finalmente había conseguido su propósito de llegar a la Sociedad de Almas para crear allí la Llave del Rey seguido por los shinigami que se habían apostado en Karakura para impedirlo.

Para un científico como Kurotsuchi, no suponía ningún problema trasladarse ya fuera al mundo humano o a la Sociedad de Almas desde Hueco Mundo, y en principio, tampoco debía serlo para alguien con un nivel alto de conocimiento como lo era el capitán Kuchiki.

Sin imaginar que no sería tan fácil, acordaron que al menos un capitán debía quedarse en Hueco Mundo hasta haber reunido a todos los que estaban allí para así poder traerlos de vuelta. Byakuya no confiaba demasiado en que el capitán de la Undécima División fuera capaz de abrir una Garganta además de que prefería ser él mismo quien se ocupara de traer a Rukia sana y salva. De este modo, tanto el capitán Zaraki como el capitán Kuchiki se dispusieron a reunir a todos aquellos que aún se encontraban allí.

-Es como si alguien hubiera vuelto a poner algún tipo de sello –resopló Byakuya, empezando a perder la calma después de intentarlo por décima vez.

Todos se veían preocupados, incluso la jovial Yachiru había perdido su optimismo y se refugiaba a la espalda de Kenpachi sin decir nada.

-No es posible, vimos cómo el capitán Kurotsuchi partía sin ningún problema –comentó Rukia.

-¿Es que estás insinuando que el capitán nos ha traicionado y nos ha dejado aquí encerrados a propósito? –dijo Renji.

-No, sólo era una posibilidad… -murmuró Rukia.

El comentario de Rukia alertó sin embargo al resto, sacando a la luz una posibilidad que ninguno quería plantearse. Todo apuntaba a que alguien les había sellado después de que Mayuri consiguiera marchar hacia la Sociedad de Almas. ¿Pero quién? En teoría no había nadie vivo que pudiera hacer algo así, ni en Karakura ni tampoco en Hueco Mundo, pues aunque todavía quedaban algunos Arrancar, no eran Arrancar de gran nivel como para hacer algo de ese calibre. El último Espada, Yammy, había sido derrotado por Kenpachi y Byakuya y no había duda alguna de que el enorme cuerpo que yacía en medio de los escombros no era más que un cadáver. Otro de los posibles Arrancar era Nel, pero la pequeña aún seguía en su forma de niña y se encontraba con ellos tratando de resolver el enigma. Claramente no tenía poder suficiente para crear un sello ni tampoco dudaban de que quisiera traicionarles.

-¿Y si Ulquiorra…? –preguntó Ishida.

Desde que se reunieron con el resto, Orihime se reconfortaba en el abrazo del Quincy. Había sido un duro trago para ella, y éste, al sacar a la luz tan espinoso tema, la apretó contra él para aliviarle el dolor.

-Ulquiorra no haría algo así… -dijo Orihime.

Todas las miradas se posaron al instante en ella. ¿Se estaban perdiendo algo? Porque las últimas noticias que tenían era que el Espada había sido derrotado por Ichigo. Sabiendo que demandaban una explicación, Orihime procedió a aclarar los hechos.

-Después de quedarnos solos en la bóveda, intenté usar mi poder para devolverlo a la vida… -se justificó la joven.

Las miradas se volvieron acusadoras, ¿cómo se le había ocurrido tratar de resucitar a un enemigo?

-¡No la miréis así! –la defendió Ishida- Vosotros no estuvisteis allí, no fue justo, nos salvó la vida. Aquello fue… una carnicería- dijo el Quincy llevándose la mano inconscientemente a su abdomen, donde había sido atravesado por la zanpakutô de su amigo.

-Él pidió morir y no pudo salvar su alma al no ser purificado por una zanpakutô. Se deshizo en cenizas… -Orihime hablaba entre sollozos y aunque no se estaba expresando demasiado bien, todos podían hacerse más o menos una idea de lo sucedido. No parecía ser el mejor momento para pedir una explicación detallada-. Lo intenté, pero las cenizas… No conseguí hacerlo. Las cenizas…

Orihime rompió a llorar en el hombro de Ishida. Nadie tenía agallas suficientes para reprocharle nada en ese momento.

-Lo que yo quería decir era que, ella intentó devolverle la vida pero al haberse dispersado las cenizas, no fue posible. ¿Pero habría posibilidad de que se hubiera materializado en otra parte sin que nosotros los supiéramos? –explicó Ishida.

-Desconozco hasta donde llega el poder de Orihime, pero en principio, eso no sería posible –explicó Hisane-. Como parte de la Cuarta División, en cuanto a curación se refiere es necesario tener un cuerpo sobre el que poder trabajar y, según habéis comentado, su cuerpo se desmaterializó sin ser purificado, eso sería similar a cuando un Quincy destruye a un Hollow –miró a Ishida como disculpándose por la referencia-. Esa entidad quedaría destruida y fuera del ciclo de las almas.

Hanataro, asintió aprobando con humildad la opinión de su superior.

-Bien, ¿entonces quién demonios ha podido sellarnos aquí? –comentó impaciente Renji.

En ese momento de confusión, se oyó una voz a lo lejos, una voz desconocida para unos, aunque conocida para otros.

-Así que Ulquiorra ha desaparecido definitivamente. Me alegro. Aunque yo tampoco pienso que de estar vivo os hubiera sellado aquí, estaba demasiado apegado a esa mujer.

Todas las miradas se giraron hacia el nuevo integrante del grupo. Por sus ropas, se podía ver claramente que se trataba de un Espada.

-¡Grimmjow! –exclamó Orihime, con una mezcla de miedo y alegría en la voz. Ahora todos podían identificar al sujeto como el Sexto Espada.

A simple vista todas las incógnitas quedaban resueltas. Aquel Arrancar había sido quien les había sellado en Hueco Mundo. No obstante, la expresión de Orihime, aunque mostrando cierto recelo, parecía indicar que de algún modo se fiaba de él.

-¿Pero tú no estabas muerto? –preguntó Kenpachi, recordando el cuerpo inmóvil del Espada durante su pelea contra Nnoitra.

-Ya ves que no –dijo Grimmjow, y seguidamente aclaró algo que cambió de forma sustancial los hechos-. Lo estaría, si no fuera porque esa shinigami me curó.

-¿Shinigami? ¿qué shinigami? –preguntaron todos a la vez, algunas miradas se posaron en Hisane y ella negó con la cabeza la acusación.

A nadie le entraba en la cabeza que alguien de la Sociedad de Almas hubiera curado a uno de los enemigos. Podría tener sentido si hubiese sido Orihime, pero ¿una shinigami?

-No sé cómo se llama, pero tenía un haori de la Cuarta División. Supongo que será la capitana –especificó Grimmjow.

-Viniendo de la capitana Unohana tampoco sería extraño –comentó Hisane conociendo la fama de buena persona de su superior.

-No, pero sigue habiendo algo raro en todo esto –dijo Byakuya, que se mantenía pensativo tratando de hilar todos los cabos sueltos-. Fue ella quien llevo a Ichigo Kurosaki a Karakura y no se llevó a nadie más.

-¿A dónde quiere llegar, capitán Kuchiki? –preguntó la teniente de la Cuarta División, indignada- El mismo capitán Kurotsuchi comentó que no había nadie en Karakura. Después de curar a los heridos, ella también debió partir hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Está claro que ha sido ese Arrancar quien nos ha sellado aquí.

-¿De qué estáis hablando? –preguntó Grimmjow con tono amenazador-. Yo no he sellado a nadie. Si he venido, ha sido para ayudaros a volver. Sin alguien como yo estaríais encerrados para siempre hasta que Aizen o alguien de los suyos decidiera sacaros de aquí.

-¿Y por qué habríamos de fiarnos de ti? –inquirió Renji- Si quieres sacarnos es porque te conviene para reunirte con Aizen.

-No te equivoques, shinigami. Me la suda Aizen y todo su plan. Aunque en parte lleves razón. Yo puedo conduciros hasta Karakura pero necesito vuestra ayuda para poder llegar a la Sociedad de Almas. Es un buen trato ¿no os parece? O me lleváis con vosotros a la Sociedad de Almas, u os quedáis en Hueco Mundo para siempre –argumentó el Espada.

-¿Y cómo sabemos que no vas a ponerte de parte de Aizen una vez que estemos allí? –sospechó Rukia.

-Ya no tengo obligación de servir a Aizen. No estoy de su parte ni de la vuestra tampoco. La razón por la que quiero ir es Ichigo Kurosaki. Si muere a manos de Aizen o alguno de sus aliados, no podré volver a luchar contra él.

A todos en general les pareció una excusa un tanto extraña, excepto a Orihime y a Kenpachi. La chica había presenciado la pelea entre el Espada y su amigo, y sabía que lo que decía era verdad. Por otra parte, Kenpachi era de la misma opinión, y por un breve instante simpatizó con él, e incluso le habría gustado que estuviera en su División. Kurosaki era un adversario demasiado jugoso y comprendía que alguien apasionado también por la lucha le tuviese como objetivo y no estuviera dispuesto a renunciar a él.

-¡Que conste que yo me lo pedí primero! –dijo Kenpachi, dando una palmada en la espalda al Arrancar.

-Eso ya lo veremos…-respondió Grimmjow, dedicándole una mirada desafiante. Nadie se interponía entre Ichigo Kurosaki y él.

No tenían muchas opciones, así que las miradas se centraron en Byakuya, esperando que tomara una decisión. El capitán asintió dando el visto bueno al trato con el Espada.

Acto seguido, Grimmjow abrió una Garganta que les condujo a la ciudad de Karakura, ya que no era posible crear un acceso directo desde Hueco Mundo hacia la Sociedad de Almas. Una vez allí, no debía suponerles ningún problema abrir el Senkaimon.

Sin embargo, una vez en Karakura se dieron cuenta de que no estaban solos. Era raro, pues el capitán Kurotsuchi había dicho que la ciudad estaba desolada y no había ni un alma.

Se equivocaba, pues allí ante sus ojos tenían a la capitana de la Cuarta División, Retsu Unohana.

En general, la reacción fue positiva, todos se alegraban, en especial su subordinada Hisane, de que la veterana shinigami se encontrara bien después de lo que debía haber sucedido allí. Por eso se escandalizaron cuando vieron al capitán Kuchiki desenvainar su zanpakutô.

-¡Hermano! –exclamó Rukia, horrorizada. Sado intentando contenerla mientras Renji plantaba cara a su capitán, quien parecía haber perdido la razón.

-Tu abuelo no se alegraría demasiado al ver que, a pesar de la educación exquisita que recibiste, saludas de esta forma tan grosera a una señorita –dijo Unohana con una sonrisa amigable.

-Es probable, pero si esa señorita ha traicionado a la Sociedad de Almas tal vez hiciera una excepción –rebatió Byakuya dispuesto a usar su espada.

Nadie entendía de qué estaba hablando el capitán Kuchiki, acusar de traición a otro capitán era algo muy grave. Hisane se interpuso entre ellos, siendo quien más lejos había llegado para tratar de impedir que Byakuya cometiera una locura.

-¡Basta, capitán Kuchiki! –exclamó la joven, protegiendo con su cuerpo a su capitana.

-Hazte a un lado, Hisane –propuso Unohana- No quiero hacerte daño.

La joven se quedó pálida pero obedeció, ¿es que acaso todo aquello iba en serio?, ¿es que acaso su capitana era una traidora? No podía creerlo, al igual que no podían creerlo ninguno de los presentes.

Unohana miró a Grimmjow, y sabiendo que ya había sido descubierta, no ocultó el bando al que pertenecía.

-Hice bien en curarte, ahora podrás reunirte con Aizen y brindarle tu apoyo, menos mal que me quedé aquí por si acaso se te ocurría volver con compañía –dijo Unohana.

-No tengo intención de unirme a Aizen, ni tampoco a ellos –dijo Grimmjow refiriéndose a sus acompañantes-. Voy por libre.

-¿Debo tomarte entonces por un enemigo? –preguntó la capitana.

-Si tu misión aquí es impedir que vayamos a la Sociedad de Almas, entonces sí, soy un enemigo –dijo Grimmjow.

-Está bien –dijo la mujer, desenfundando su zanpakutô.

Los que la conocían se estremecieron. Nadie en la Sociedad de Almas había visto luchar a Retsu Unohana y no sabían qué esperarse. Desde luego debía ser poderosa ya que era una de los capitanes más antiguos.

-Aizen necesitaba a Ichigo Kurosaki, y por ello yo le facilité el acceso a la falsa Karakura. Mientras tanto me mantuve al margen, curando a algunos heridos de poca gravedad, ya que tarde o temprano alguien se ocuparía de ellos al haber antiguos miembros de mi división con capacidades curativas e incluso ese Vizard con un poder parecido al de la humana –comentó Unohana refiriéndose a Orihime. La referencia a los Vizards les tomó de improviso pues al estar en Hueco Mundo desconocían que se habían unido a los shinigami en medio de la batalla- Una vez marcharon a la Sociedad de Almas, permanecí aquí. Supuse que el capitán Kurotsuchi estaría impaciente por empezar a experimentar con sus nuevos cobayas y esperé a que regresara ocultando mi presencia. Fue una suerte que al final actuara como supuse, pues podría haber destruido sin problemas el sello que coloqué. Mi misión es impedir que entorpezcáis los planes de Aizen y evitar que lleguéis a la Sociedad de Almas. Tarde o temprano sabíamos que conseguiríais volver de alguna manera.

Hisane se derrumbó al ver que su querida capitana realmente les había traicionado. Incapaz de reaccionar, comprendía cómo se debieron sentir los tenientes Izuru y Shuuhei cuando fueron abandonados por sus superiores.

Afortunadamente, la teniente de la Cuarta División fue la única que no tuvo fuerzas para enfrentarse a su nueva enemiga. El resto se colocó en actitud ofensiva. Ichigo Kurosaki junto al resto de lo que quedaba del Gotei 13 debían estar luchando contra Aizen y no tenían tiempo que perder.

-Bankai –susurró Byakuya.

Junto a él, Kenpachi se despojaba de su parche, el teniente Abarai sacaba a Zabimaru y Rukia a Sode no Shirayuki. Incluso el Arrancar parecía excitado por usar su espada.

-Tú lo has querido, capitán Kuchiki –dijo amablemente la capitana-. Bankai…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La verdadera ciudad de Karakura estaba medio devastada. Ichigo había llegado un poco tarde después de terminar el entrenamiento con su padre. Aunque los miembros del Gotei 13 habían conseguido llegar antes que él, la mayoría de ellos estaban aún malheridos y aun haciendo lo que habían podido, no habían conseguido evitar que Aizen destruyera gran parte de la ciudad, cobrándose con ello parte de las mil almas que necesitaba.

No obstante, la intervención de los shinigami logró detener momentáneamente la masacre. Los menos perjudicados luchaban mientras los heridos de mayor gravedad eran sanados a marchas forzadas. Necesitaban todos los refuerzos posibles ya que, cuando nada parecía poder ir a peor, la situación tomó un rumbo totalmente desalentador.

Contaban con el poder de Aizen, que fusionado con el Hougyoku se había convertido en un ser invencible, y también con Gin, el único apoyo que le quedaba después de la derrota de Tousen y del resto de los Espada. Sólo con eso ya lo tenían difícil, así que cuando Aizen presentó su nuevo ejército de Vasto Lordes, el panorama se tornó aún más negro si cabía.

El propósito del ex-capitán era mantenerlos ocupados luchando contra aquellos Hollow salidos de quién sabía dónde, mientras él tenía el camino libre para sacrificar el número de almas que le quedaban.

Si luchar contra los Espada había sido una ardua tarea, enfrentarse a aquella versión evolucionada de los anteriores requería aún más esfuerzo por su parte, y dado el estado en que se encontraban la mayoría de los shinigami, eso suponía necesitar a varios capitanes por cada uno de esos Hollow. Esto desembocó en que Vizards, capitanes y tenientes tuvieron que unir sus fuerzas por grupos para enfrentar a uno sólo de los enemigos.

Mientras tanto, Hacchi y antiguos miembros de la Cuarta División como Kira, trabajaban sin descanso para recuperar a los heridos graves. Sin embargo, algo parecía no ir del todo bien, pues desde que habían llegado a la Sociedad de Almas, apenas habían notado avances en el proceso de curación y la situación de la mayoría se había quedado estancada.

O llegaban refuerzos, o no serían capaces de detenerle.

Por eso, la llegada de Ichigo e Isshin fue tomada como un halo de esperanza.

La situación que padre e hijo se encontraron fue muy complicada además de confusa. Lo primero que vieron fue a Yoruichi y Soi Fong uniendo sus fuerzas para combatir a Urahara.

-¡Deteneos! ¡No! ¿qué estáis haciendo? –gritó Ichigo lanzándose a interrumpir esa locura.

No podía dejar que ocurriera de nuevo lo que sucedió con Hinamori, estaba claro que debía tratarse de otra ilusión de Aizen para confundirles y él era el único allí que podía advertirles.

-¡Apártate, Ichigo! –ordenó Yoruichi, esquivando un ataque de su antiguo compañero.

-Pero ¿no veis que se trata de otra ilusión? –explicó Ichigo, teniendo que apartarse también para no recibir un golpe.

-Esta vez no, Kurosaki –aclaró Soi Fong, que había estado presente cuando Hitsugaya atravesó a Hinamori por error- Nos ha traicionado.

Ichigo se quedó paralizado. No podía creerlo, ¿Urahara?

-¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Id a por Aizen! –gritó Yoruichi.

El joven asintió, miró a su padre, que seguía igual de confundido que él, y partieron en su busca. Ni siquiera quería pararse a pensar en lo que estaba pasando, aunque de repente toda aquella confusión empezaba a cobrar sentido. Al parecer Aizen tenía aliados con los que no habían contado. En ese instante pasó por su mente todo lo que había sucedido desde el principio. Si Urahara había estado de parte de Aizen desde el primer momento, todo encajaba ahora. El cómo creó el Hougyoku y lo introdujo en el gigai de Rukia para hacérselo llegar a Aizen a la Sociedad de Almas y que éste consiguiera hacerse con él para escapar a Hueco Mundo y fusionarse.

Pero era mejor no pensar en nada de lo que había pasado ni en nada de lo que estaba viendo, debían centrarse únicamente en su objetivo: Aizen.

Fue imposible no hacerlo, ya que cuando le encontraron, la escena que presenciaron fue igual de confusa que todas las demás.

El torso del antiguo capitán era atravesado por la zanpakutô de Gin Ichimaru, y visto lo visto, Ichigo decidió que a aquellas alturas era inútil preguntarse quién estaba de parte o no de Aizen y que lo mejor era centrarse sólo en él.

De todas formas, el ataque no fue mortal para el villano puesto que la regeneración formaba parte de sus nuevos poderes. Quien sí recibió una estocada mortal fue su antiguo colaborador, Gin.

-No podía dejar que usaras a Rangiku –dijo Gin, derrotado en el suelo y apenas sin poder hablar por la sangre que manaba de su boca.

-Desde que te conocí supe que eras un pequeño bastardo y que esto tarde o temprano ocurriría. Este momento ha sido la prueba de fuego y todo ha sucedido tal cual preví. Mi plan está a punto de concluir y en esta nueva etapa sólo deseo a mi lado a aquellos que realmente me son leales. Así que, lo siento, Gin, ya no te necesito. Es una pena que Matsumoto jamás sepa la verdad –dijo Aizen antes de asestar el golpe de gracia a su antiguo colaborador.

-Te equivocas, Aizen, yo se lo diré –anunció Ichigo, presentándose junto a Isshin como su nuevo oponente.

-Muy noble por tu parte –dijo Aizen con una sonrisa cínica, sin el más mínimo temor o sorpresa por tener nuevos contrincantes tratando de sabotear su plan- pero para ello es necesario que continúes con vida, algo de lo que yo de ti no estaría tan seguro.

Apenas podía sentir nada, la muerte estaba a punto de llevarle consigo, pero la voz de Ichigo consiguió que usara sus últimas fuerzas para algo de provecho. Si de verdad Kurosaki lograba sobrevivir, que al menos pudiera contar a Matsumoto que sus últimas palabras sirvieron para algo bueno, aunque nunca fuera suficiente para compensar todo el dolor que le había causado.

-¡No dejes que termine de regenerarse! ¡No lo mates! Sólo puede ser… -fueron las últimas palabras de Gin antes de que Aizen lo convirtiera en cenizas.

Como si nada hubiera pasado, Aizen se volvió hacia sus enemigos. El rostro contraído de Ichigo mostraba indignación por la frialdad con la que se había deshecho de alguien que prácticamente había dado su vida por él.

-Bien, ¿por dónde íbamos? –dijo Aizen, preparando su zanpakutô ya manchada de sangre.

Ichigo miró por un instante a su padre, intentando encontrar una respuesta a las crípticas palabras de Ichimaru, sin embargo, Isshin parecía estar tan perdido como su hijo. Supuestamente había sido una pista sobre la forma en que podían vencer a Aizen pero no sabían cómo interpretarla.

-Iba a morir de todas formas, eso ha estado de más –dijo Ichigo mostrando su repulsa respecto a la última acción de Aizen hacia Ichimaru.

-No creo que seas el más indicado para censurar ese tipo de actitud, ¿acaso no quisiste hacer lo mismo con Ulquiorra? –dijo Aizen, usando la manipulación y los puntos débiles del adversario como siempre.

Tenía que admitir que había metido el dedo en la llaga, una llaga que aún no se había cerrado, pero supo sobreponerse rápidamente y evitar que aquello le afectara. Aizen era un genio de la manipulación, ni siquiera estaba seguro de que supiera con exactitud lo que había ocurrido en la bóveda de Las Noches, ¿cómo demonios podía saberlo?

-Fueron circunstancias totalmente distintas, si hubiera sido consciente de mis actos jamás habría actuado como lo hice –dijo Ichigo.

En ese momento, una voz conocida interrumpió la conversación. Era imposible que las cosas pudieran empeorar aún más.

-Así que eso es lo que intentaste hacerle a Ulquiorra… No es nada propio de ti, shinigami –dijo Grimmjow, anunciando su llegada.

Por un breve instante, Ichigo pensó que lo único que le faltaba era tener que lidiar con Grimmjow a la vez que con Aizen, pero rápidamente la situación hizo cambiar su punto de vista. Aizen no parecía para nada contento de que el Espada se hubiera unido a su particular fiesta. De hecho, se le veía bastante contrariado. ¿Era posible que…?

Grimmjow captó la expresión confusa de Ichigo y se apresuró a colocarse junto a él y aclararle el motivo de su presencia. No tenían tiempo que perder. Aizen no había terminado de regenerarse del todo.

-No me mires así, shinigami –reprendió Grimmjow al joven Kurosaki- si estoy aquí es porque si quiero volver a luchar contra ti, no puedo permitir que Aizen acabe contigo.

Ichigo le devolvió una sonrisa. Grimmjow era como un niño, no pararía hasta conseguir su juguete preferido. El Espada se colocó a su lado, preparado para unir sus fuerzas con las de Ichigo, y lo mismo hizo Isshin, que sin conocer al Arrancar y sin cuestionarse nada, agradeció contar con aliados de última hora. Si Ichigo confiaba en él, no tenía de qué preocuparse.

-Veo que al final habéis conseguido volver de Hueco Mundo –dijo Aizen, sin sorprenderse en absoluto de que su Espada se hubiera aliado con el bando contrario-. He de admitir que habéis tardado menos de lo que esperaba.

-Vaya, nosotros, sin embargo, creemos que hemos tardado demasiado. Esa capitana era un hueso duro de roer –dijo Grimmjow.

Ichigo se quedó estupefacto una vez más. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que nada de lo que ocurría tenía sentido. ¿Significaba que Unohana estaba de parte de Aizen? Fuera como fuese, era algo que no debía preocuparles ahora.

Pero cuando se quedaron totalmente confundidos fue cuando Aizen, sin decir nada, desapareció.

Se suponía que iban a luchar. ¿Adónde se había ido?

Incluso Grimmjow parecía sorprendido por aquel cambio repentino. No obstante, el Arrancar fue rápido en obtener una respuesta.

-¡Tienes que seguirme! –propuso, a lo que Ichigo e Isshin no pusieron ninguna objeción y salieron volando detrás del Espada, quien parecía seguro de adónde dirigirse.

-Ichimaru dijo que no debíamos permitir que se regenerara y que no debíamos matarle ¿entiendes tú algo en todo eso? –preguntó Ichigo mientras volaba junto a Grimmjow.

-Ahora Aizen tiene además poderes de Hollow, obtenidos gracias al Hougyoku. Sólo un Arrancar puede comprender cuales son sus puntos débiles –explicó Grimmjow, aunque Ichigo seguía sin entender apenas nada-. Es por eso por lo que sacrificó a todos los Espada y sus Fracciones antes de llegar aquí.

-¿Pero entonces tú…?

-Yo también debería estar muerto, sólo que la capitana me curó. Como Aizen dejó a Ulquiorra y a Yammy en Hueco Mundo, debió pensar que vendría bien recuperar a otro Espada. Realmente yo nunca entré en sus planes. Ha sido una casualidad. Y si no llega a ser por mí, habrían tardado mucho más en volver de Hueco Mundo, o incluso, no hubieran podido volver jamás –explicó Grimmjow.

Con esa explicación más o menos quedaba aclarada la cosa, aunque seguía sin saber a dónde iban ni qué debían hacer una vez que encontraran de nuevo a Aizen.

-¿Y adónde ha ido?

-A matar a la única persona capaz de destruirle –dijo Grimmjow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Cuando llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas no esperaron encontrarse algo así. La compañía del Espada les podría haber sido de gran ayuda pero, tal y como dijo, iba por su cuenta y nada más llegar, partió en busca de Kurosaki sin dar más explicaciones.

En las enseñanzas que habían recibido los Vasto Lordes eran casi una leyenda, se sabía que existían pero hasta ese momento nadie, en todo el Gotei 13, había visto jamás a uno. Vieron cómo sus compañeros luchaban contra ellos y se vieron en la obligación de apoyarles sin siquiera saber a qué se enfrentarían.

-Zaraki y Kusajishi, id con el capitán Hitsugaya. Renji, Ishida y Sado, con el capitán Kurotsuchi. Rukia y yo iremos con el teniente Shuuhei, Ikkaku y Yumichika. Hisane, Hanataro y Orihime, que acudan con los que estén curando a los heridos –ordenó Byakuya.

Sin embargo, algunos de los aludidos estaban petrificados y sin capacidad de reacción. Ishida, Orihime y Sado parecían estar presenciando algo mucho más horrible que el resto.

-Tened cuidado, no sabemos qué pueden hacer los Vasto Lordes –advirtió Byakuya antes de partir.

-¿Vasto Lordes? ¿de qué Vasto Lordes estás hablando? –preguntó Ishida.

-¿Bromeas? –preguntó Renji pensando que no era el mejor momento para hacerse el tonto- ¡Pues esos Vasto Lordes! ¿es que acaso no los ves o qué?

-Pues no –dijo Ishida, secundado por Orihime y Chad, igualmente confusos.

Renji parpadeó sin creerlo, no obstante, Rukia y Byakuya creyeron que no se trataba de ninguna broma.

-¿Es que no ves ese que está luchando con el capitán Hitsugaya? –dijo Rukia, señalando al que tenía más cercano.

-No, quien está luchando con el capitán Hitsugaya es el capitán Komamura –respondió Ishida.

Se hizo el silencio. Hasta que Byakuya murmuró algo por lo bajo.

-Se trata del Kyôka Suigetsu otra vez, vosotros no habéis estado bajo su influjo, por eso no os afecta la ilusión –aclaró finalmente el capitán- Por favor, ¿podéis decir a quienes estáis viendo realmente?

Los tres jóvenes explicaron que Hitsugaya, Matsumoto y Nanao luchaban contra el capitán Komamura, los Vizards Lisa, Kensei y Mashiro lo hacían contra el capitán Ukitake y sus compañeros Hirako, Love y Rose contra el capitán Kyouraku. Nemu, Oomaeda y el capitán Kurotsuchi se enfrentaban al Vasto Lorde Hiyori y finalmente el teniente Shuuei junto con Ikkaku y Yumichika lo hacían contra la teniente Hinamori.

Para ellos, que no habían estado presentes cuando Aizen utilizó a Hinamori con fines similares, todo aquello resultaba confuso y espeluznante. Era necesario advertir lo más rápido posible de lo que sucedía a quienes estaban luchando, antes de que alguien fuera herido de gravedad.

-¿Y qué pasa con Urahara? –preguntó Byakuya, observando a lo lejos cómo éste luchaba contra Yoruichi y Soi Fong.

-Urahara es Urahara –contestó Orihime.

No les dio tiempo apenas a asimilar lo que aquello significaba. En ese instante la pelea de Urahara se detuvo a unos metros de ellos y, desconcertada al ver que su oponente abandonaba la lucha para dirigirse hacia los recién llegados, Yoruichi gritó para alertarles de lo que acababan de descubrir.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Es un traidor! –gritó la mujer para que los refuerzos no bajaran la guardia al creer que Urahara era uno de ellos.

Todo sucedió muy rápido, tanto que la advertencia de Yoruichi llegó a la misma vez que Kisuke Urahara aparecía detrás de Orihime para llevársela consigo antes de que nadie pudiera reaccionar.

Se la llevó a un lugar apartado, donde en principio no tenían a nadie alrededor, pero era cuestión de tiempo que llegaran a por ella.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo –dijo Urahara manteniéndose alerta.

La joven temblaba y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. Urahara podía comprender que fuera muy duro para ella volver a verse en una situación así, raptada por el enemigo. Por eso decidió no tenerle en cuenta que lanzara sus pequeños puños contra su pecho, golpeándole para que la liberara.

Había interpretado su papel de traidor a la perfección, fingiendo estar de parte de Aizen y favoreciendo sus planes hasta la llegada del momento oportuno. Y supo que ese momento había llegado cuando vio que los que estaban atrapados en Hueco Mundo habían logrado escapar y acceder a la Sociedad de Almas.

Y entre ellos, estaba Orihime.

El tiempo apremiaba. Sería cuestión de minutos que Aizen detectara la presencia de los recién llegados, si es que no lo había hecho ya.

Era consciente de que debía una explicación por su actitud, tanto a la gente que había confiado en él durante años, como a Orihime, a quien pensaba confiar una peligrosa misión. Sin embargo, debía ir al grano y no podía entretenerse en justificar el haber ayudado a Aizen a obtener el Hougyoku.

-Eres la única que puede acabar con Aizen –explicó Urahara, a lo que Inoue respondió abriendo los ojos por la sorpresa aunque ensombrecidos por el miedo. Nunca había recaído en ella una responsabilidad semejante.

-¿Pero qué puedo hacer yo? –preguntó Orihime, su voz quebrándose, aunque sin rastro de desconfianza hacia su captor. Algo le decía que Urahara había mantenido su posición de traidor esperando la ocasión idónea para confiarle aquel enorme secreto.

-Todo. Tu poder, Orihime. Tienes la capacidad de rechazar los eventos. Puedes destruir el Hougyoku, o más bien, puedes devolverlo a cuando ni siquiera existía –dijo Urahara mientras la muchacha asentía asimilando lo que tenía que hacer.

Devolver el Hougyoku a cuando ni siquiera existía… Sonaba tan lejano cuando se propuso así misma hacerlo. No podía evitar pensar en cómo habrían cambiado las cosas si lo hubiera conseguido hacer en su momento. Pensar que muchas muertes se podrían haber evitado le provocaba un doloroso pellizco en el corazón.

-Desde que se fusionó con el Hougyoku, Aizen es invencible. La única manera de acabar con él es destruir el Hougyoku –no parecía fácil pero la determinación estaba pintada en la mirada de la joven. Por esto, Urahara consideró que debía exponerle todo lo que eso conllevaría-. Pero debes saber que si es destruido, todo lo que ha sido creado gracias a él, será destruido también.

Orihime parpadeó dudosa, ¿qué significaba aquello exactamente? El hombre concretó aún más la explicación.

-Eso significará que los Arrancar y los Vizards, por ejemplo, también desaparecerán –Inoue se tapó la boca horrorizada- Son seres evolucionados gracias al Hougyoku, su poder ha influido de tal manera en ellos que han pasado a ser entidades totalmente diferentes a lo que eran antes, eliminar la piedra no les devolvería a un estado anterior, simplemente, al igual que Aizen, dejarían de existir.

-¡Pero no puedo hacer eso! –exclamó Orihime-. ¡No puedo hacerlo sin que ellos sepan lo que va a pasar! Tienen derecho a decidir si quieren sacrificarse o no.

-No, no lo tienen –sentenció el hombre- La victoria tiene un precio. Es eso, o que todos nosotros, incluidos los habitantes de Karakura, muramos a manos de Aizen.

Orihime se mordió el labio y se tapó la cara con las manos, negando con la cabeza. No podía recaer en ella esa responsabilidad.

-Además, debes saber que lo más seguro es que Sado y tú, perdáis vuestros poderes. Originalmente teníais un nivel espiritual muy superior al del resto de los humanos, gracias a vuestra proximidad con Ichigo, y fue esa excepcionalidad la que atrajo el influjo del Hougyoku. Desarrollasteis vuestros poderes gracias a que el Hougyoku estaba escondido en el gigai de Rukia Kuchiki.

Sus poderes… Lo único que le había dado una razón para seguir adelante, lo único que la había hecho formar parte de aquel grupo tan especial. Si renunciaba a ellos volvería a ser una chica normal y corriente y dependiente de los demás.

Pese a todo, Orihime alzó la cabeza con gesto valiente. Era la única que podía hacerlo y no pensaba volver a involucrar a nadie una vez más. Y respecto a sus poderes, ¿para qué los quería si no los utilizaba cuando eran necesarios?

-Está bien, lo haré –asintió la joven.

Y una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho, y junto con ella, el de Urahara también.

-Lo siento, pequeña, pero no vas a hacer nada –dijo Aizen, sacando su zanpakutô de los cuerpos de los conspiradores.

Todo había salido tal cual había planeado. Todo excepto eso. Que Aizen descubriera que no estaba de su parte, era algo que iba a suceder tarde o temprano y ya contaba con que, llegado ese momento, su vida correría peligro. Pero lo que no había previsto era que también lograra herir a Orihime, la única esperanza que tenían.

No podía moverse, no podía hacer nada y sólo le quedaba confiar en que alguien acudiese a proteger a Orihime mientras ésta aún tuviera fuerzas para usar sus poderes.

Era una pena no disponer de tiempo para disculparse por todo lo que le había hecho pasar y explicarle que él, en gran parte, había sido también artífice de su reclusión en Hueco Mundo. Cuando tiempo atrás le dedicó aquellas duras palabras, fue con la intención de que se marchara a entrenar a la Sociedad de Almas, tal como lo hizo, con el fin de poder ser interceptada en el dangai cuando volviera. Estaría más segura en Hueco Mundo que en medio de la batalla, y sólo debía regresar de allí cuando Aizen hubiera alcanzado el estado de fusión con el Hougyoku. Había tenido suerte al no tener que desenmascararse hasta el último momento, gracias a que habían conseguido volver de allí sin su ayuda. De lo contrario, Urahara habría tenido que traerla de vuelta, ya que, al estar de parte de Aizen, tenía autorización para romper el sello que los retenía en Hueco Mundo, y esto habría supuesto tener que desvelar sus lealtades antes de tiempo.

-¡Inoue! ¡Urahara! –gritó Ichigo, que junto con Isshin y Grimmjow habían seguido la pista de Aizen hasta dar con él. Urahara pudo suspirar tranquilo antes de caer en la incosciencia. Orihime estaba en buenas manos.

Sabiendo que su hijo cometería la temeridad de socorrer a su amiga herida, Isshin se anticipó y atacó a Aizen para evitar que éste arremetiera contra Ichigo en ese momento de debilidad. Por su parte, Grimmjow hizo lo mismo, y antes de que el joven saliera en ayuda de Orihime y Urahara, lo retuvo un breve instante tomándole del brazo.

-Protégela, es la única que puede vencer a Aizen tal y como es ahora –dijo Grimmjow. Acto seguido, soltó el brazo de Ichigo y se reunió con Isshin-. Hay que sellarle, shinigami, para que esa mujer pueda hacer su trabajo, yo me encargaré de retenerle mientras lo hacéis.

Una sonrisa desquiciada cruzó el rostro de Grimmjow, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas. Nunca se había llevado bien con Aizen y medir sus fuerzas contra alguien como él bien merecía correr el riesgo de morir en el intento.

-Kishire, ¡Pantera!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era muy frustrante no poder hacer nada. Aunque seguían vivos, Orihime y Urahara se encontraban débiles y él lo único que podía hacer era velar por su seguridad. No obstante, ésta era una tarea nada desdeñable ya que implicaba permitir que Inoue se recuperase para poder llevar a cabo su tarea y evitar cualquier posible ataque de Aizen contra ella. Pero ver cómo su padre y Grimmjow se jugaban la vida para que él pudiera cuidar de Orihime no era nada alentador, sobre todo porque estaban claramente en desventaja. Por mucho que un shinigami de gran nivel como Isshin estuviera apoyado por un Espada en forma liberada, jamás estarían al nivel de Aizen.

Por ello fue un gran alivio la llegada de refuerzos.

Cuando Isshin y Grimmjow ya no podían hacer nada más, Yoruichi y Soi Fong aparecieron junto con Tessai, quienes al parecer habían comprendido el motivo por el que Urahara se había llevado a Orihime, descubriendo de este modo cual era el punto flaco de Aizen. Si se trataba de sellar al ex-capitán, nada mejor que contar con un experto en Kidoh.

De este modo, Grimmjow puso en juego su baza final. Necesitaba que Aizen no hubiera terminado de regenerar la herida causada por la zanpakutô de Gin, y cuando ésta estaba a punto de cerrarse, se arriesgó para acercarse lo más posible a él e introducir dentro de la herida una cápsula de Caja Negación.

La jugada fue un éxito, la herida terminó de cicatrizar dejando el objeto dentro de su cuerpo. Ya había previsto que ni siquiera quedara sellado en otra dimensión, pero al menos contaba con que neutralizara durante un breve periodo de tiempo su parte Hollow. Lo que, por ejemplo, con Ulquiorra tuvo un efecto de horas, probablemente con Aizen sólo tuvieran una tregua de unos minutos. Así que no había tiempo que perder.

Sin embargo, la osadía del Arrancar tuvo un grave desenlace. El precio a pagar por ese breve triunfo fue el cuerpo de Grimmjow cayendo con el torso cruzado por una herida mortal.

Ichigo no se paró a mirar cómo Tessai usaba los Kidoh más potentes que conocía a la vez que Isshin y las dos mujeres le acompañaban invocando los que ellos consideraban más oportunos. Se volvió hacia el cuerpo de Grimmjow, a quien no parecía quedarle mucho tiempo de vida.

-Mátame, Kurosaki –dijo Grimmjow sin poder hablar apenas, viendo cómo Orihime se incorporaba y sabiendo qué ocurriría con él si todo salía tal y como habían planeado.

Aquellas simples palabras llenaron de dolor tanto a Ichigo como a Inoue, recordándoles los nefastos acontecimientos vividos en la bóveda de Las Noches.

Sólo que esta vez, Ichigo no dudó. Su obstinación había negado una muerte digna a Ulquiorra, sin opción a purificar su alma. No iba a hacer lo mismo con Grimmjow. Asió su zanpakutô y la colocó sobre el pecho del Arrancar, lista para matar. Inoue se había levantado y dedicó una última mirada al Espada a la vez que apremió a Ichigo tocándole en el hombro. Se alejó de ellos, y pese a su dificultad para caminar, sangrando como estaba por la grave herida, la vieron enjugarse las lágrimas a lo lejos.

-Yo… quería luchar contigo –murmuró Grimmjow.

-Shhhh –lo acalló Ichigo. No hacían falta palabras-. Ya lo sé. Iré a buscarte a la Sociedad de Almas, te lo prometo.

-Y entonces te derrotaré, shinigami… -fueron las últimas palabras del Espada.

Ichigo purificó su alma justo en el instante antes de que Orihime empezara a usar sus Shun Shun Rikka para eliminar la existencia del Hougyoku. Vio cómo se desvanecía en partículas espirituales, su expresión se le quedó grabada para siempre, esa expresión de pasión por la lucha, una media sonrisa y la excitación pintada en sus pupilas, brillantes y vivaces hasta que sus párpados se cerraron.

Por otro lado, Inoue sabía que debía apresurarse, el sello que mantenía neutralizado a Aizen no duraría mucho tiempo. Había pensado que sería más difícil y sin embargo, todo estaba resultando sorprendentemente sencillo. Era como si sólo tuviera que desear hacerlo.

Porque lo deseaba. Deseaba que todo aquello terminara, aunque supusiera el fin de sus poderes y el de muchas personas que había conocido. Era consciente de que cuando hubiera eliminado la existencia del Hougyoku, éste se llevaría consigo no sólo a aquellos que habían sido creados gracias a él sino a muchos de los que estaban actualmente heridos. Incluso no descartaba la posibilidad de que uno de ellos fuera ella misma. No contarían con sus poderes, tampoco contarían con Unohana ni con la habilidad de Hacchi, con lo que la recuperación de los convalecientes recaería básicamente en Kira y los miembros que quedaban de la Cuarta División, siendo estos insuficientes para atender a tantas personas.

Como bien había dicho Urahara, era un acto de sacrificio por la victoria, por el bien de todos y de muchas personas inocentes que se habían visto involucradas en algo que ni siquiera alcanzaban a comprender. Sólo tenía que recordar, por ejemplo, a Grimmjow pidiendo que su alma fuera purificada después de haber dado su vida para que ella pudiera tener la oportunidad de acabar con Aizen. No más sangre derramada, no más muertes innecesarias. Lo deseaba y ese deseo parecía acompañarla haciendo que su poder fuera aún más fuerte, quizás el modo de agotar todo su potencial antes de perderlo para siempre, aunque su estado físico fuera cada vez más débil.

Un haz de luz envolvió a Aizen cuando el sello comenzaba a flaquear. Un último esfuerzo y el haz de luz se hizo más intenso, finalmente saliendo del interior del shinigami en un deslumbrante destello al que se unieron las miles de partículas espirituales a las que quedó reducido el villano.

Todo había acabado y Orihime lo supo cuando el resplandor que bañaba el ambiente se volvió oscuro de repente.

La joven había perdido el conocimiento cayendo exhausta al suelo. Aún así, todavía podía oír voces lejanas, sabía que los que estaban cerca de ella habían acudido a socorrerla. Escuchaba la voz de Kurosaki, escuchaba voces alarmadas provenientes de aquellos que habían estado luchando sin saberlo contra sus propios compañeros y que, a su vez, habían presenciado sin comprender cómo los Vizards desaparecían sin razón aparente.

No llegaba a dilucidar si había habido bajas entre los que luchaban contra los falsos Vasto Lordes, las voces que le llegaban eran caóticas y muy débiles. Únicamente alcanzó a escuchar con claridad a la teniente Hisane, quien al parecer había acudido a ayudarla, sentenciando que no podían hacer nada por ella, que en el último esfuerzo por destruir el Hougyoku había utilizado hasta la última partícula de su reiatsu hasta el punto de no quedarle suficiente energía espiritual para mantener su alma con vida.

Comprendió por qué en la negrura que la envolvía una débil luz parecía titilar a lo lejos, haciéndose cada vez más grande e intensa.

Quienes la rodeaban vieron cómo su último gesto fue una sonrisa de felicidad, tal vez por haber conseguido ser útil después de todo. En parte era cierto, pero lo que ellos no podían ver era cómo Ulquiorra apareció en esa luz blanca, tendiéndole la mano, una mano que a diferencia de la última vez, Orihime sí fue capaz de alcanzar, asiéndola con fuerza para irse junto a él. ¿A dónde? No lo sabía, ni siquiera sabía cómo era posible que el alma de Ulquiorra todavía existiera, pero la confirmación de que seguía vivo en algún lugar era suficiente para ir con él a donde quisiera llevarla, incluso al fin del mundo. Y para ello, tenían toda la eternidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Ya veis que el tema daba para escribir un fic largo, donde pararse a pensar en cómo cerrar todos los cabos sueltos. Pero tampoco era la intención, para fic largo ya tengo otro (que algún día debería continuar _). En este, tan sólo quería dejar caer mi teoría de que Orihime es la clave para la destrucción de Aizen, sobre todo desde que éste se ha fusionado con el Hougyoku. Como veis, no me meto en las razones por las que Aizen parece querer a Ichigo para algo, aparte, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué tendrá planeado para él XDDDD.**

Y bueno, también era una excusa para meter mis teorías de evil!Unohana y evil!Urahara (que bueno, al final no era tan evil XDDDD). Ah, y por supuesto, también para meter el regreso de Grimmjow, porque estoy segura de que cuando vuelva pasará algo parecido a lo de este fic (sin que muera, claro está)

Sobre el pequeño Ulquihime que contiene, pues nada, quise meterlo XDDD. Tengo una idea chula para un Ulquihime y que habría entrado bien en este fic, pero que dedicar casi un capítulo sólo a Ulquiorra como que no me pegaba mucho dentro de la dinámica de la historia. Así que decidí no meter esa idea y usarla para un oneshot Ulquihime. Y bueno, ya que Orihime muere al final, me gustó meter ese detallito Ulquihime, nada más XDD, espero que os haya gustado ^^

Y ahora explicaciones pertinentes XDDD. Si todo os quedó claro, os lo podéis saltar XDDD.

A ver, está claro que Aizen usó a los heridos para crear la ilusión de los Vasto Lordes (como hizo con Hinamori), pero claro, todos los que estaban en la Sociedad de Almas estaban bajo el Kyoka Suigetsu y no se dieron cuenta. Hay una pista de eso cuando digo que el proceso de curación de los heridos se había estancado cuando llegaron a la Sociedad de Almas. Esto es porque Aizen creó a la ilusión de los Vasto Lordes a partir de los que estaban heridos, por eso no se recuperaban.

Aizen pretendía utilizar a Matsumoto para crear una de esas ilusiones y por eso Gin se rebela contra él.

Cuando Ichigo llega a la Sociedad de Almas, lo primero que ve es a Urahara luchando contra Yoruichi y Soi Fong. Ichigo no está bajo el Kyoka Suigetsu y es capaz de ver que los shinigami están luchando contra sus propios compañeros, o sea, no ve a los falsos Vasto Lordes. Advierte a Yoruichi porque cree que no se da cuenta de que está luchando con Urahara, pero cuando ésta le dice que les ha traicionado, Ichigo se da cuenta de sí es consciente de con quien está luchando. Viendo que Urahara les ha traicionado, no se para a cuestionarse que el resto de shinigami estén luchando contra una ilusión, sino que realmente son unos traidores también.

Por eso, cuando llegan Orihime y los demás, desvelan que todo se trata de una ilusión, excepto Urahara.

No estoy totalmente segura de esto, pero si Ichigo no ha visto nunca el Kyoka Suigetsu, creo que Orihime, Ishida y Chad tampoco lo han visto, así que ellos tampoco estarían bajo su influencia. Mi duda es Orihime, que puede haber estado bajo su influjo en algún momento mientras estuvo en Las Noches, pero hay nada que nos haga pensar eso ni ninguna evidencia.

El resto, pues yo creo que está claro XDDD. Pararme a explicar el cómo Urahara benefició a Aizen a propósito para tener una oportunidad de destruirle al final, pues daría para un fic en sí mismo XDDD. Espero que con lo que he puesto en el fic haya sido suficiente para entenderlo un poco al menos XDDD.

Pues nada, cualquier duda, comentarios o lo que sea, aquí estoy **;-)**

¡Espero que os haya gustado!

¡Besitos!

Ak


End file.
